theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
R.J. Forrester
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Ridge "R.J." Forrester Jr. is a character on The Bold and the Beautiful. He was portrayed by Anthony Turpel from 2016 to 2018, taking over the role previously played by Mace Coronel, Jack Horan and Ridge Perkett. Storylines R.J. is the only child of Brooke Logan and Ridge Forrester. During their honeymoon in South America in 2003, Ridge was kidnapped by his crazy former stepmother, Sheila Carter, and was presumed dead after falling into a furnace. His father's other son, his half-brother, Nick Marone, rescued Brooke and comforted her during her time of grieving and the two made love. However, Ridge turned out to have survived, leaving Brooke unknown which of the two men was the biological father of her unborn child. Two different paternity tests revealed Nick to be the father and Brooke annulled her marriage to Ridge and planned to marry Nick to raise their child together. However, unbeknownst to Ridge, Brooke, and Nick, the tests were both tampered by Sally Spectra, Jackie Payne, and Deacon Sharpe, as each of them had their own respective reasons to name Nick the father. In June of 2004, Brooke went into labor when Jackie Payne revealed that she had a third paternity test run and it indeed showed that Ridge was the biological father of her son. Brooke named her son R.J. (Ridge Forrester, Jr.) after originally planning to name him after Nick. In 2008, R.J. and his sister, Hope Logan, were unintentionally left home alone all night and accidentally started a fire in the living room. The two incidents caused to get the attention of Child Protective Services and sparked a custody battle between Brooke and Ridge, who was getting help from his mother, Stephanie Douglas, but eventually, Hope and R.J. were returned back to Brooke's custody. In 2011, the Forrester family worked overtime to make sure R.J. would not find out that his mother went missing after her jet crashed in the Pacific Ocean while attending a press conference with Thomas Forrester in Sydney. In 2016, RJ returns at 16, much to his parents' pleasure. He informs them how he moved here from boarding school to live with them. Therefore, Brooke and Ridge allow him to move back into the Forrester Mansion. However, from the start, RJ encourages his parents to get back together for their family. Brooke informs RJ that she's currently engaged with Bill, much to RJ's dismay. However, the three of them begin to bond through having family dinners and looking through photo albums. Brooke and Ridge start to feel that sentimental spark again. RJ encourages Ridge to try to woo Brooke back for their family. Ridge tries to win back Brooke but Brooke keeps declining. Ridge tells Brooke that she feels obligated to marry Bill to inherit his 12.5% to kick Quinn out of the company. But Brooke feels that she is truly in love with Bill. Ridge takes Brooke to a cliff above the beach. Ridge shows Brooke a giant heart he and RJ made in the sand for her, with their names in it. Brooke feels deeply touched by this and decides to be with Ridge, ending her engagement to Bill. RJ encourages Ridge to propose to his mom. RJ, Brooke, and Ridge get to spend Christmas together as a family, declining from going to the Forrester Mansion, to show their disapproval of Eric's relationship with Quinn. Ridge gives Brooke a wrapped present box for Christmas with a ring inside. He proposes to Brooke, making her teary-eyed and happily accepting. RJ felt bad when Eric suffered a brain hemorrhage when he fainted realizing most of his family didn't show up to his wedding. R.J. helped convince Ridge that he wanted Brooke more than Bill's stock and cheered when Bill left Brooke at the altar because Ridge had tried to sway Brooke's affections before the ceremony. R.J. rolled his eyes through a day of bonding Brooke set up with Bill, which included being instructed in the use of Bill's punching bag and sitting through a tour of Bill's hidden bunker filled with money and guns. Knowing Bill wanted to elope with Brooke, R.J. assisted Ridge in recreating a heart in the sand that had been a highlight of one of Ridge and Brooke's previous weddings; R.J. was overjoyed when the gesture resulted in his parents finally getting back together. R.J. also supported his cousin, Zende Forrester Dominguez, in his quest to win back his lost love, Nicole Avant, and attended their eventual wedding. R.J. was charmed by potential new intern Coco Spectra and tried to assure his elders that Coco was not like her great-aunt, Sally Spectra, who had a history of stealing Forrester designs. After Ridge dismissed Coco, R.J. gave her a kiss goodbye, then escaped being hit by a forklift on the Forrester loading dock thanks to Coco. Grateful that his parents let Coco stay on, R.J. put her to work on the intern team and innocently showed her Ridge's confidential sketches. When Forrester designs showed up on Spectra's runway, R.J. believed Coco when she swore she was unaware her jewelry had been rigged with cameras by her sister, namesake designer Sally Spectra; R.J. stood by Coco after she was fired by Ridge and encouraged her to testify against Sally. R.J. grudgingly accepted it when Brooke decided to marry Bill instead of Ridge, and later helped Coco babysit Nicole's biological child, Lizzy Forrester. R.J. comforted Coco when Nicole told her she wanted Lizzy back because she was unlikely to have more children. R.J. wanted to impress Coco and let her drive Ridge's Camaro; R.J. ended up hospitalized with a concussion because Coco took selfies of them while driving and crashed into a tree. R.J. recovered and received a stern warning from Brooke, who warned him and Coco that they had been lucky to escape with their lives. Later, R.J. felt encouraged when Brooke suddenly left Bill; though he was sorry she was in pain, R.J. hoped it meant his parents would reunite. R.J. extolled Coco's virtues during the Forrester family's Thanksgiving tradition of saying something nice at the table. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Characters Category:Logan family Category:Marone family Category:Children Category:Forrester family Category:Off the show Category:Male characters